


Crossing Safety

by Julivity



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julivity/pseuds/Julivity
Summary: Vegeta assumes one of very few roles that will accept his temperament.
Relationships: Bra Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Crossing Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of Vegeta being aggressively good at being a crossing guard. No beta. This came into my head and I smacked it out on the keyboard before I could lose interest.

The school was located just outside of the busiest district where the busiest road lay. It was a road four lanes wide with two lanes going in either direction. A man stood on the small median of the road with his arms crossed. He wore a reflective vest two sizes too big and had a hand held stop sign at his feet. Cars whizzed inches past him and he didn’t flinch. It was 2:57, three minutes from the release of the children from the school day. 

Moments later, the man could hear the bell ringing a few blocks away and he picked up the sign.

A torrent of children rushed through the front doors onto the sidewalk. They were loud, happy and bouncing with energy. The students split into their typical groups they walked home with, chatting excitedly. It was Friday and they had many plans for the weekend.

When a large pack of children approached the edge of his street the man walked fearlessly into the flow of traffic with the sign in his hand raised. All conversations between the children died as the very fast cars came to a loud staggered stop. Once all cars had halted he beckoned the children forward to cross. They began walking quickly on the crosswalk to the median. After a certain amount of kids had begun to cross he pointed at a boy on the very edge of the sidewalk. “You. Stop.” The boy already had a nervous look on his face - they all did really - and at the man’s order the boy stopped and threw his arms out to hook the kids nearest to him. 

The man stood in the center of the two lanes while the kids crossed and waited on the median. Once all the children were on the median he gave the cars in front of him a stern glare and stepped over the median to the other side of the road. Once his eyes were no longer on them and after a lengthy pause the cars slowly accelerated.

The crossing guard did the same routine on the opposite side of the road. The kids moved quickly, some kids giving the man a small thanks before they crossed. Once their feet were all on the opposite curb the man nodded to the lanes and returned to his starting position, waiting the few minutes imposed upon him by the city. As if on some internal cue the man began the process all over again. 

This process had to be done several times until all the children at the corner had crossed. The routine smoothly went on for some time. At the fourth crossing one of the drivers made a very poor decision. 

“Tch, I'm not waiting for this,” a man in one of the lanes the children had already crossed grouched. He pushed the pedal, intending to go while his lane was clear. At this the crossing guard’s head snapped to the guy in the car. He glared but stayed in position; the children needed a few more seconds before they were all on the curb. The offending car had already flown over the crosswalk and was a sizable distance away, moving fast. In a flash the crossing guard appeared in front of the moving vehicle and put a hand on the car’s hood. The metal crumpled under the momentum the car still had.

The crossing guard growled. “You will drive when I give the word, and not a moment before.” He began pushing the car one handed back to the intersection, the wheels locked and squealing the whole time. Everyone was staring at the man and the delinquent car. The guy in the car, obviously new to this city and this crosswalk, had a stunned look on his face and his mouth hung open. Once the car was behind the white stop line he stopped pushing. 

“Because of your behavior, you will sit through another crossing.” With that he motioned for more children to enter the street, much to the chagrin of all the other cars stopped. But they knew better than to object. 

Once another pack of kids crossed the street the crossing guard sneered at the impatient and now terrified man in the car. “You can go now.” The other people in their cars quickly went on their way, but the offending man took a second to find his breath. At the beep from a car behind him he hastily slammed his pedal. There were no other occurrences that day.

A woman and a bouncing girl with blue hair approached the intersection. “Hi Papa!” The girl yelled at the crossing guard. The woman holding her hand smirked and gave Papa a small wave. Papa’s eyebrows pulled down in distaste.

“What are you doing here, Bulma? Bra can fly home on her own.”

“Yeah but she wanted to see her dad at work and I offered to walk home with her.” Bulma smiled. “Don’t tell me you would deny your daughter something so simple, Vegeta.” 

“Fine, but hurry up. I already had one bozo slow me down.” The girls crossed and waited on the other side of the road. When there was no one for Vegeta to cross he approached them.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at Vegeta. “What’s with the vest?”

“It’s required,” Vegeta grumbled as he hoisted the girl into his arms. 

“You did such a great job Papa. No one was killed!”

“That’s good, because Dad wouldn’t be let off with community service for that.” Bulma laughed. “How many more hours do you got?”

“Four. Which I should complete with a few more days,” Vegeta huffed. “This position was the most tolerable option available so I’m keeping it.”

Bulma hummed. “Maybe you should ask for a permanent position after your ‘parole,’ then you’d earn some money.” Parole was a loose term since the police couldn’t get Vegeta to spend any time in prison, the requirement of all the normal offenders.

“Never, woman. Give it up.”

“That’s a good idea, Mama! That way Papa will work on the holidays and give the kids candy.” Bra grinned.

Vegeta paled upon hearing his daughter agree with her mother. It was easy for him to refuse his wife’s requests but much harder to refuse his daughter’s. “Maybe, Princess. Now let’s go home.”

Vegeta flew home with Bra on his back and Bulma in his arms.


End file.
